Summer Switch
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: *Tugger* *Munku* Need i say any more? Nope. This is dedicated to BrentGirl for the excellent idea! Please R/R


**SUMMER SWITCH******

**No one noticed the old cat walk past the junkyard. If they had however it probably would have explained quite a few things. No one noticed when she tried to ask the Rum Tum Tugger for the time and he just walked past her. No one noticed when she cast her evil little spell. No one noticed until the next day that is.**   
**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**   
**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**   
**The two identical screams were heard all over the junkyard.**   
**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" the Rum Tum Tugger screamed at Munkustrap.**   
**"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???" screamed Munkustrap at Rum Tum.**   
**It was then that Bombalurina turned up and put her paw around Rum Tum's (or that's who she thought it was anyway) waist.**   
**"GET OFF OF ME!!!!" he screamed at her.**   
**"Tugsy darling?" she asked.**   
**"Don't worry about him babe, he's just a bit uptight at the moment." Said Munkustrap, draping his arm around her shoulders. Bombalurina fainted. Simple and easy. She fainted. Munkustrap just shrugged.**   
**"It always happens."**   
**"It always happens" mimicked Tugger.**   
**"Hee hee hee hee hee."**   
**"SHHHHHHH!!!"**   
**"Yo!" said Munkustrap. How's my favourite thievin buddy goin?"**   
**"Scuse me??" said Jerrie incredulously.**   
**"Don't say that!" said Tugger "You aren't supposed to encourage him!"**   
**Jaws hit the ground as Munkustrap and Tugger had one of their most famous arguments. Except they were in opposite positions.**   
**"um… we hafta go now.. uh… see ya la'er…" said Teazer looking from Tugger to Munkustrap.**   
**It was a few minutes later when Tugger finally said:**   
**"Tugger?" said Tugger.**   
**"What?" said Munkustrap.**   
**"Why the hell are you in my body?"**   
**"Dunno,"**   
**At that instant a rather frantic Jenny showed up.**   
**"Munkustrap! I'm so glad I found you! One of the kits is missing!"**   
**"So?"**   
**"Munkustrap?"**   
**"So what, it'll show up some time."**   
**"What he means to say," said Tugger growling a little at his adversary "Is that we should go and search for it. Which one is it?"**   
**"Um.." it wasn't like Jenny to be at a loss for words "Um it's uh… Electra"**   
**"How long has she been gone?" asked Tugger.**   
**Jenny let out a little squeak.**   
**"Erm.. about three hours."**   
**"Okay, and where did you last see her?"**   
**"She was playing in the old car. Uh.. Tugger?"**   
**"Yes?"**   
**"What's the matter with you? Are you sick?"**   
**"Heaven's no my dear queen. Of course not. Now run along and we'll figure everything out."**   
**Jenny left turning around every so often to look at the two toms. Munkustrap had his hands on his hips and Tugger had his arms folded in a typical *Munkustrap* thinking pose.**   
**"We have to find her Munkustrap." Said Tugger.**   
**"Um.. don't mean to bust your bubble, *Munkustrap* but we are in each other's bodies and I don't think the rest of the tribe would be to happy to know about it. We need to figure out how to fix this first dear brother."**   
**"Typical, you are always thinking about yourself! What about poor Electra!"**   
**"Who?"**   
**"She's one of the kits you great oaf!"**   
**"Oaf?"**   
**Obviously the word wasn't in his vocabulary.**   
**"*sigh* Never mind…. Come on. We have to find Electra!"**   
**"Oh fine!" said the now grey tabby Tugger. (Ha ha)**   
**The two set off to round up the toms. Within half an hour they had a full party assembled, including a few queens who were to stubborn not to help (Bombi, and Teaze).**   
**"What we have to do is retrace her steps from this morning." Said Munkustrap**   
**"What the hell are you talking about?" said an irate Tugger "We have to search for her."**   
**"It would be more beneficial if we just retraced her steps oh high and mighty one!" said Munkustrap to Tugger.**   
**"Look Tugger, who's the leader of the tribe?"**   
**"Old D."**   
**"And who did he appoint to be his second?"**   
**"You." Said Munkustrap.**   
**"Thank you! And he did so why?"**   
**"Because of your big fat head…"**   
**"Tugger."**   
**"Because you were the more responsible of the two of us. But I still think…"**   
**"ENOUGH!!! We are going to search for Electra!"**   
**Munkustrap mumbled something that sounded decidedly like 'pig head' and then left the group of bewildered cats.**   
**"Where are you going?" asked Bombi.**   
**"Away."**   
**Munkustrap decided that he would go to the car and retrace the steps.**   
**"I'll show that I-think-I'm-the-best Tugger!" he said. (This is soooo confusing!!)**   
**But it was so hot and the heat was getting to him so bad that he curled up and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Tugger (aka: Munkustrap) was leading the others around on a wild goose chase. They had searched every alleyway, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had assured them, and every home that she could possibly be staying in and they had checked all pet shops that may have taken her, but alas, no Electra. They wandered back to the junkyard tired, exhausted and generally in very snappy moods. So you can imagine how angry Tugger was when he saw Electra sitting on top of the old car curled up beside Munkustrap. He was so angry in fact that he woke Munkustrap up with his yelling.**   
**"YOU COULDN'T TELL US THAT YOU HAD FOUND HER COULD YOU!!! YOU HAD TO LEAVE US OUT SEARCHING FOR HER JUST TO PROVE YOUR POINT!!!"**   
**"Wha…?" said the half asleep Munkustrap.**   
**The yelling continued along the general line of the above yelling match. Until Electra woke up. (Cori – She's a veeeeerrrrrrry deeeeeeep sleeper.) (You don't say??)**   
**"Tugger? Why are you yelling at Munkustrap? He went out and found me when I got lost."**   
**"Huh??" asked Tugger.**   
**"He found me. He went out into Elizabeth Grove (Cori – That was the lamest attempt CT… get a life…) (Look, I aint perfect and I'm not exactly in the mood to argue with my own schizophrenic mind!) I got lost in one of the back streets and Munku found me. You shouldn't be yelling at him anyway! He's the leader Tugg."**   
**"He is not! I AM!!! I AM!!!"**   
**"I think it's time you had a little sit down dear." Said Jelly.**   
**She sat him down on an old garbage bin lid.**   
**"Tell them Munkustrap!"**   
**"Oh alright.. somehow we uh… seemed.. to have… gag … uh switchedbodies.."**   
**"HUH??" said all the cats in wonder.**   
**They explained all of the days happenings. Bombi blushed a little when she realised she had draped her arm over Munku but all in all it was taken pretty well. The two toms were in a predicament to say the least and it had to be fixed as Demeter was not keen on having to stay with Tugger and Bombi didn't want Munku. So the two toms, for that night alone, were turfed out of their homes and put into an old washing machine together. Needless to say they were not to pleased about it. Yes they had shared that washing machine when they were kits but now they were fully-grown and there wasn't any space in it! The night seemed to take forever and they were constantly visited by Tugger's fan squad who were having withdrawal symptoms.**   
**"Tugsy?" asked Etcetera**   
**"What?" they both answered.**   
**"I'm Tugger you dope." Said Munkustrap.**   
**Tugger rolled his eyes and tried to turn away from the two cats.**   
**"What is it Etcetera?" sighed Munkustrap.**   
**"I was wondering if the rumours are true?"**   
**"Well, evidently they are."**   
**Etcetera looked at the cat she was talking to and as if she had only just realised she was talking to Munkustrap she stiffened a bit.**   
**"Right." She said before quickly departing.**   
**"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Tugger.**   
**"I dunno. You're supposed to be the high and mighty protector of the Jellicles."**   
**"That doesn't mean I know everything you idiot."**   
**"You may be my brother but that doesn't mean that you can talk to me that way."**   
**"I'm sorry Tugg. This is all so damned stressful."**   
**"You gotta lighten up a bit Munku. This will sort itself out eventually."**   
**"AIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"**   
**"RUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!"**   
**"Uh oh." Said Munkustrap.**   
**Munkustrap and Tugger emerged from their washing machine to find Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie running at full speed away from a large mass of orange fur.**   
**"Great, this is all we need. A Macavity attack." Said Tugger.**   
**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU STUPID CATS??!??!?!" yelled Munkustrap.**   
**They slowed down a bit at the commanding voice and then stopped suddenly making the orange furry mass crash into a garbage bin lid.**   
**"We didn' do anyfink really rong…" said Rumpleteazer trailing off.**   
**"All we di' woz nick 'is oighness' cushin offa 'is seat.. Teaze said I couldna do I'! Ha! Oi could!"**   
**"Idiot.." said Munkustrap.**   
**"I agree. Where's Macavity now."**   
**"Here sir…" said Macavity standing up and dusting himself off. Growling a bit at the same time. Evidently he was displeased.**   
**"Go away. We are having problems at the moment." Said Munkustrap.**   
**"You idiot. You have to fight him!" said Tugger.**   
**"Nuh-uh, that's your job! You're the leader of the Jellicles!"**   
**"But you're the one in my bod!"**   
**At this point Macavity saw it as his best chance to leave. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie stared at the feuding cats.**   
**"Um, goiys? GET OVA I'!!!" yelled Rumpleteazer so loudly that they shut up immediately.**   
**"Yoo too are tha worst pair of idjits tha' oi 'ave eva 'ad tha plesha ta noe! You too are suppost ta be 'elpin tha' li'tle ki's to grow up loike you! 'Ow are they gonna do tha' wif you two constan'ly yellin a' each otha??"**   
**The three toms in her presence just stared at her. It was the longest 'section' of common sense that had ever come out of Rumpleteazer.**   
**"She has a major point Munkustrap." Said Tugger.**   
**"Yeah, she does." Said Munkustrap.**   
**They were immediately quiet.**   
**"I noe you alls thinks tha' oim jus' a dum ca' burgular bu' I 'ave seen tha way tha' tha kits 'ave taken af'er your personali'ies. Leccy ran away tadai because Tumble sai' she was a dope. Which is one a tha' many things tha' you (pointing to Munkustrap) coll ya bruther!"**   
**"And," said Mungojerrie "You are tha ones 'hoo are tellin us tha' we 'ave a bad influence on em! You really 'ave some nerve!"**   
**The two burglars turned to leave.**   
**"Wait," said a voice from behind all of them.**   
**The two cats turned back to see an old, old, old, old, (Cori – Got enough there have you??) (Aww push off.) queen.**   
**"You have proven yourselves to be able to see things from other people's perspective. That is why I changed you."**   
**"YOU?!?!?!?!?!!!!!" said Tugger.**   
**"Hold on a sec, aren't you the one that was on the crossing the other day?"**   
**"Yes,"**   
**"You did this to punish me?"**   
**"Not to punish you, but to see how things work when other people are in control."**   
**The two cats nodded, not necessarily to show that they understood, most probably to get rid of the old queen!**   
**"Can you please change us back?" asked Tugger**   
**"Yes," she said "On one condition."**   
**The two looked at her suspiciously.**   
**"You have BOTH have to teach the kits that what you did was wrong."**   
**They slowly nodded their heads. She pursed her lips and waved her hands above her head (Cori – Oh puh-leese!) saying (Cori – OOH! I know!! The magic words!!!) (Yes actually) the magic words to change them back. The queen turned, and Jerrie saw a very familiar tuxedo pattern showing through the weak magic that was enchanting one of the junkyards very well known toms. Rumpleteazer clasped her paw to his mouth to shut him up and looked over to Munkustrap and Tugger. Within seconds they could see their bodies changing colour and their markings growing back. Five minutes later they were, dare I say, back to normal? They turned to thank the cat but she was gone.**   
**"Goiys?" said Rumpleteazer.**   
**"What?" they all said.**   
**"Are ya back?"**   
**"Yeah,"**   
**"I think so."**   
**"Well, you coul' 'ave a lo' of fun ou'ta this.."**   
**The toms could almost see the wheels inside Rumple's head moving.**   
**"Oh no." said the now MUNKUSTRAP (Cori – They aren't stupid, they know who you mean) (Ung…) (Cori – Ung?)**   
**"Hell yeah!!!" said Tugger.**   
**"This is soooo stupid!"**   
**"No way big brother! This'll be soo much fun!!"**   
**So, against his will Munkustrap was led away to Mungo and Rumple's den for a little 'plotting' session.**   
**All the cats had a den inside the junkyard as well as a family to stay with. This meant that if they were in trouble with the family they had someone to stay with. And the kittens and other cats often were in trouble with their families. Mungo and Rumple's den was a little cave hollowed out of a bank near a little river. It really was a 'romantic' setting. Their den was not small but there wasn't really enough room for four fully grown cats to fit inside comfortably.**   
**"OOOWWW!! You're squashing my nose!!!'**   
**"Eh? Oh sorry.."**   
**"Ge' offa me Jerrie!"**   
**"Whoi? You neva moind any otha toime!"**   
**Rumple coloured at that last comment but she managed to gain a little order.**   
**"Now, we go'ta figure ou' wotcha gonna do to eneryone."**   
**"I say that we have a tease at the queens." Said Tugger**   
**"That's so mean!" said Munkustrap**   
**"Yeah, but wouldn't you like to see if Demeter wanted me or if Bombi wants you?"**   
**"Tha' woul' be intrestin…" said Mungojerrie.**   
**"You coul' also see wot the toms are sayin 'boutcha beoind ya backs."**   
**"That could be handy…"**   
**"So wen are ya gonna pu' this grea' plan inta action?" asked Teazer.**   
**"Tomorrow." Said both toms together.**   
**"Tammorra it is then!" said Jerrie.**   
**The other two toms were ushered out of the 'den' rather quickly.**   
**"You reckon they are having an intimate night?" (Cori – This is why she's rated it 15+ peoples.)**   
**"I think that that is their business and not yours Tugger!"**   
**He shrugged his shoulders. They disappeared off to their washing machine again.******

**The next morning when Tugger and Munkustrap woke up all the cats were a buzz. What had happened that night? They had heard a scream and seen Macavity.**   
**"What happened last night?" said Demeter running over to Tugger.**   
**Tugger put on his most "Munkustrap-like-voice" possible and said,**   
**"Macavity came and attacked Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. We had to chase him off."**   
**"Oh, Teazer? Jerrie?" she said quickly looking around for her friends.**   
**Demeter, she was more like a young mother than a 'teen-cat'. She looked in expectation to find them but she didn't see them.**   
**"Where are they?" asked one of the kits.**   
**"Probably tired from last night…" said Tugger quietly to Munkustrap. Which earned him a smack in the face.**   
**"We better go and find them." Said Munkustrap.**   
**"Huh?" all of the cats looked to Munkustrap who they thought was still Tugger.**   
**At that instant saving them from a very embarrassing moment Jerrie and Teazer rolled on up. (Cori – Cats don't roll….)**   
**"Wot's 'appeing?" asked Teazer yawning at the same time.**   
**"Told you." Said Tugger earning him another smack in the face.**   
**"There's nothing to see really, just go about your business okay?" said Tugger.**   
**The cats seemed to accept this and disbanded into their general 'groups'.**   
**"This is your chance. Go!" said Tugger to Munkustrap.**   
**He walked suavely over to Bombi and Demeter.**   
**"Heya." He said feeling as un-Munkustrap as possible.**   
**"Tugsy darling!" said Bombi**   
**"Hi," said Demeter evidently trying not to look at him.**   
**"What's the matter darling?" he said looking at Demeter.**   
**She looked up quickly and gave him a strange look. Bombi hadn't noticed though and was hanging of his every move. It was then that Tugger decided to come over and whisk Demeter off.**   
**"Come on Demi."**   
**She looked so confused at this. The poor girl couldn't understand. Munkustrap never called her Demi. And he always called her darling. Something funny was going on. And she knew just which cat to talk to.**   
**"Um, excuse me. I need to go um, over there." She said pointing in the general direction of 'away'. Tugger shrugged and let her go. She had an idea what was going on but her little calico friend would confirm all her suspicions.**   
**"Rumpleteazer?" she called into their den.**   
**"'old on a sec! Got'a dispose a these doimands."**   
**Demeter sighed in exasperation. Although she was friends with the cockney queen she certainly did not approve of her thieving and made it known whenever she could.**   
**"Wot can oi do fer ya?" she asked Demeter sweetly a few seconds later.**   
**"Oh cut the sweetie act Teaze. When did they change back?"**   
**Rumpleteazer looked stunned for a few seconds.**   
**"Er.. lai'e las' noigh'…" (Cori – When we were all in bed, old mother Liry lit a lantern in the shed and when the cow kicked it over she winked her eye and said it'll be a hot time, in the old town tonight. FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE!!) (Oh geez.. that was soooo original..)**   
**Demeter nodded. She walked outside but found Rumpleteazer running to keep up with her.**   
**"You ain' angry a' me are ya??" she asked through panting breaths.**   
**"No. Just at Munku."**   
**"Tugger made 'im.."**   
**"But you gave them the idea right?"**   
**"Um… 'ow did you know?"**   
**"It just has your name written all over it."**   
**"Oh.. uh.. sorry…"**   
**"It's okay Teaze."**   
**By this time they had reached the junkyard. Demeter walked swiftly over to Tugger and biffed him in the schnoz. (Cori – A little translation: Punched him on the nose)**   
**"Demi? What was that for?" he asked incredulously.**   
**"Because TUGGER you know that I belong to Munku and I never want your arm around me again. Understand?"**   
**His jaw dropped lower than an earthworms stomach. (Cori – His mouth was open wide.)**   
**"How did you know??" he asked before spying Rumpleteazer rather red-faced backing into the crowd of interested onlookers.**   
**"Rumpleteazer!!!!" he yelled after her.**   
**Misto smiled a knowing smile before from the crowd was heard**   
**"She forced it out of me!" was the muffled a bit cry and then footsteps of two calicos running into the distance.**   
**"Now, I think that it's about time you two got over this immature act and started acting like the full grown toms that you are!" said Demeter sternly.**   
**"Yes ma'am." They both said at the same time.**   
**"That's better. Now! March!" she said pointing to the 'time-out' playpen that was situated for the kits. Tugger had to stay there all day. Munku had to teach the kits that how he had been behaving was wrong. And Demeter watched with satisfaction fingering at the diamond necklace that Rumpleteazer had given in exchange for trapping the two most egotistical cats in the junkyard.******

**~FINISH~**


End file.
